


The Breaking Point -- Fight!

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, DarkDigidestined AU, Digimon & Partner, Fist Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: With everything that comes with being who we are, one thing is true. All the damage we take, the pain of every kind. It never goes away, it never heals. AU DarkSaru





	The Breaking Point -- Fight!

**The light of the moon…it's what drove their struggle, shrouded in darkness. Hearts pushed to their death and beyond.**

He ran, faster than he ever had. His doubts, fears, and broken heart made him carry on. Boots pounding on the ground, he didn't take notice when he tripped, scrambling furiously almost, to get back up, bolting off again, harder. He had to run, he needed to go somewhere, though his heart ached no. He just had to, no matter what.  
Behind was a friend, if one could call him that, waddling after with scared eyes. This friend did not like the change the male was going through. He wanted the old Aniki back, the one who had been friends with him, who messed around and sparred with him. It drew Agumon to great sadness to see Masaru suffering. Still, not even he could help. Feet carried Masaru back, back to that retched place, where all his troubles had first started.

. . .

Stopping suddenly, he wheeled around, facing a startled Digimon, who fell back onto his rear, shaking had head. "Let's go." His voice was pained, and Masaru's fists were clenched tightly one could spy white knuckles. The fighter did this with Agumon just about every night.  
To be stronger, that's what he thought. He had to, so he could take back things taken from him, and gin back his pride, his will to live. Seeing his partner vehemently refuse, shaking his head, Masaru stormed over and punched Agumon. "If this doesn't happen, we won't eat this week."  
The Digimon nodded at the male, and sighed a small sigh, bracing himself for what was to come. The bruise on his snout was red and really hurt, but that didn't stop him from clashing with Masaru, sparring with jabs, and hits to the gut. They both were sufficient fighters, but according to Masaru, they could and would get better.

. . .

The water nearby was beginning to roughhouse with the line of the docks, crashing and sending spray upon the stark grey surface. The dark waters with the moonlight reflecting seemed like Masaru. Turmoil was created in the waters with the moon, and that moon for the male was everyone he knew, people.  
He wasn't very social, most likely awkward and always getting into fights and other thing that only made his remaining family worry. His mannerisms would be harsh and mean to most, and for than, he'd be turned away, or forgotten. Everything he did, Masaru did for attention, but it changed that night.  
The night he and Tohma had clashed t the very spot, going back to that first moment, that second of darkness inside the male's heart. The fists had clashed, and Digimon had changed to do combat under orders hastily given by both parties.

. . .

The two, Digimon and Human. They stood feet from each other, out of breath and wheezing. Still, they both remained on their feet, true men, never ready to give up even a spar till death.  
Digging in his pocket, the fighter brought out the device, the single thing that had changed everything. Lives and dreams were realized due to it, but also, so many things were broken. His Digivice Burst was what he held, and he squeezed it tight.

. . .

"Agumon, now." The voice of the beaten but not yet downed fighter rang clear in Agumon's ears. Sniffing back a few grunts, the Digimon was ready to take the form Masaru wanted.  
Placing the device in front of his body, Masaru summoned it up, his Dark Digisoul from within, feeling his fists gain that tingling sensation and suddenly burst into black data particles. Slamming his fist onto the top of the Digivice, he screamed in anger and trembling rage. "DIGISOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"  
Agumon felt the power, it consumed him, dusting his body with freezing cold and intense warmth all the same. Why? Because the Digisoul was made of a person's feelings.  
"Agumon Shinka!" Particles of dark whipped around his form, and he became GeoGreymon, but only for a second, then he changed again, into RizeGreymon, roaring out into the waters ahead. Again, he changed forms all the way to ShineGreymon.

. . .

Finally, Masaru let the Dark Digisoul of the Ruin Mode push him to the limit, and he was bursting with power. With every strain, he found the strength to do it, once more. Pushing himself, he screamed, and brought ShineGreymon to changing as well.  
Soon enough, they were both at their peak. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode and Masaru's Rage Mode were brought out, for this fight to the death, or as close as the Digimon would allow it. For at this time, Ruin Mode was easier to control than Masaru's Rage Mode, so ShineGreymon would stop things when needed.  
Two very different,and yet similar powers clashed, and fought. Masaru was going full force, hitting ShineGreymon with all he had, raging fists, and eyes ablaze. And the Digimon was combating his partner well, and they stayed in sync. Though this was simply sparring, the two would often get like this to test limits. Masaru had quite a few.

. . .

Before the Digimon could react though, Masaru had him down, and had the dark matter of the Digimon's weapon in his hands. Ready to go in for the kill, ShineGreymon went to grab and hold his Human's snarling, and snapping face lightly, as his hand could engulf the male completely.  
"Aniki! Stop it! Please!" And that was when the Digimon tried to bring Masaru back. Slowly but surely, it worked.  
"Shine….Greymon…" Masaru whispered, like he did after every time. While in Rage Mode, he didn't remember anything, and came out in a state of mild shock.

Soon after both of them had recovered, they sat on the dock, and watched the sun come up, a calming sight after a bloody fight.   
The two then picked each other up, and started home.  
For breakfast.


End file.
